Puella Magi Lucy Magica
by Touiyu
Summary: What will you sacrifice for your desires? What dreams are worth your devotion, your sanity, and your life? Will you risk your life for others, or for personal gain? This deconstruction of the magical girl genre explores the darker reality to obtaining magical powers. This is puella magi madoka magica except fairy tail version. Rated T just in case.


Hello Tou here! I was watching one of my favorite animes when this clicked into my mind. _'How about I should write a fanfiction of this anime instead with fairy tail characters!'_ Please take note i had a bunch of trouble deciding who the characters should be. There will be alot of ooc-ness and weirdness. And now...time for the characters!

Madoka-Lucy

Sayaka-Levy

Mami-Mirajane

Kyoko-Erza

Homura-Eclair (From the movie "Priestess of the Phoenix")

Kyubey-Happy

Hitomi-Cana (I've seen Gajeel and Cana fanfictions ._.)

Kyosuke-Gajeel

Tatsuya-Romeo

Madoka's dad- Jude

Madoka's mom-Layla

Nakawaza- Natsu

Kazukwo- Mavis

...I'm dissapointed in myself. My excuse is that there were no characters just excatly like them except for Eclair since she seemed mean but turns nice at the end.

I would have done Lucy as Mami because they're both lady like but I didn't want THAT to happen to the main character.

Anyway im doing this before acutally doing the Celestial Fairy because this anime is only 12 episodes long.

NOW LETTUCE BEGIN THIS ANIME/FANFICTION!

* * *

.

.

.

Lucy's Pov

I was running through some place. It was really creepy. The floors were checkered between white and black. I didn't know where I was running but I had this nagging feeling that would lead me possibly leading me to the right place. I stopped at an intersection looking around seeing which route I should take. The nagging feeling came back and I continued running. Once I stopped running I saw a green sign with the escape symbol on it. _'So my nagging feeling does work...' _I thought. As I opened the door I saw something bizarre. I was standing on some platform that was connected to a tree. I also saw torn buildings floating around. The sky was dull looking. Not to mention the whole place looked like an apocalypse happened. I saw a monster in the sky. It looked like an upside down doll except there was a gigantic gear as the top part. The lower part actually looked like a doll, it had a multi-layer blue dress with white trimmings. It had these white ruffles at the hands completely hiding what the hand actually looked like. In the middle of the while ruffles had a red jewel in it. The head was white. It had the outlines of red circles for eyes,same goes for the mouth. The hat had the same shade of blue as the dress. It split into two cones at the top. At the end of the cones were gold circles. "What is that?!" I asked. I saw a girl with moderately brown hair which extended to her back and was tied up. She was wearing a traditional Indian sari. The sari was a scarlet color with framed yellow,white,and orange pattern-like designs and a white choli underneath. She also had brown sandals. There was a shield connected to her wrist. She lunged at the monster. As she got to a close range a building was sent at her. The building collided with another building. She managed to get out safely. Right after she got out streams of fire were sent at her. She managed to dodge two but the third one she had to use her shield to withstand the blow. "This is terrible!" I stated worried for her safety. "We can't do anything about it." Someone said gaining my attention. As I looked at the person that spoke it turns out it was a blue cat. "It's too much for her but I'm sure shes prepared." He continued. As I looked back at the girl fighting I saw a huge flurry of flames being sent at her. It sent her flying into a tree. "She can't handle this! I have to do something and help!" I replied. She saw me and tried to scream but I heard nothing come out of her mouth. "It's over once she gives up." He said and I looked at him. "But you can change her destiny." He continued. I looked at him with wide eyes. A person like me can prevent this?! "The destruction and grief are inevitable. You just need to change all of that." The blue cat continued. "You possess the power to change that." It said to me. "Really?" I asked him. I saw the girl falling off the tree and trying to yell something at me. I still heard nothing. "Can someone like me really make a difference?" I asked. "You can avoid this outcome." It stated. "If you want to, please make a contract with me and become a puella magi!" It stated. I looked at it with a questioning face and thought, _'Puella magi?' _

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

I woke up hugging my stuff animal tightly. I stood up and looked around. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "I was just dreaming..." I said.

* * *

_So that I never forget the promise that we made, I look back on it every time I close my eyes. _

_Then I get rid of the darkness and walk toward the future._

_There's a future that I've lost, When can I hope to rediscover it here? _

_Shadows and shadows of doubt overflow._

_I sweep them all away as I continue forward  
_

_The endlessly ticking time marks the beginning of the era._

_I'll open this locked door bearing unyielding thoughts._

_Awaken, my heart begins to race._

_Now I will decide my future._

_I may stop my feet at a thorny path._

_But the sky will be there in its blue glory._

_So I won't be afraid._

_I'll never lose heart again._

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I walked downstairs from my room to see my father cutting tomato plants in the backyard. "Good morning dad!" I called out to him. He turned around and replied, "Good morning Lucy!" "Where's mom?" I asked him. "Layla is in her room. Go ahead and help Romeo." He answered. "Okay!" I replied walking toward my mom's room.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

From outside the room I could hear my cute little brother pounding on my room yelling, "Mama! Mama! Morning! Morning!" "Wakey! Wakey! Mama!" He continued. I opened the door with a humongous force. I walked towards the blinds and yanked apart shining the light into her room. "Rise and shine!" I yelled pulling the blanket off her bed. She rolled around in her bed screaming in agony yelling, "I'm melting!" She sat on her bed and looked at us. "Huh?" She asked. "Mama wakey!" Romeo stated with a happy voice.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

My mom and I were brushing out teeth together in the restroom. "How have been things lately?" She asked me. "Cana get a second love letter this month." I replied. "You don't want some guy that can't even confess to you in person." She stated. "How's Mavis doing.?" My mom asked. "She's still a teacher, she talks about love in homeroom." I answered. "This week marks her third month as a teacher, thats a new record." I continued. "Well, we'll see. Now is a really crucial time for her." My mom replied brushing her hair. "Really?" I asked. "If she's not serious about it, she'll start having problems now." She replied. "But if she does continue, she won't have any problems for the rest of the year." My mom continued while putting on makeup. "Finished!" My mom said looking dazzling. "Which ribbon should I wear?" I asked my mom while holding a red and yellow ribbon in my hand. She pointed at the yellow. "Really? Isn't that too colorful?" I asked her. "It's perfect. Appearance is really important for girls." She answered. I tied it in my hair. "Isn't that nice?" She asked. I nodded. "Now all of your secret fanboys will be heads-over heels for you now." She stated fangirling. I sweat dropped.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

My little brother tried stabbing the tomato ball with his fork but it slipped. It was falling off the table until my mom catches it."Here you go eat up." My mom said giving the caught tomato back. "Do you want another cup of coffee?" Dad asked my mom. My mom looked at the clock before rejecting the coffee. She gave a kiss to my dad and my little brother. She walked towards me and we high-fived. "All right! I'll see you guys later!" She said leaving the house. We all said our goodbyes. "Lucy you need to hurry, school is starting soon." I looked at the clock and immediately began eating all of my food.

~Timeskips!~

Lucy's pov

"Goodbye! See you later!" I yelled running out of my house finishing a piece of bread. I began running towards school. Along the way I met my close friends Levy and Cana. "Good morning!" I said to them. "Lucy, your too slow!" Cana said. "Your ribbons look cute!" Levy stated. "Do you have the chapter finished?" Levy asked me. I nodded and gave her the chapter. "They look too colorful too me..." Cana said talking about the ribbons. We were talking about random stuff. I decided to talk about what my mom talked about in the restroom. "And then she said that you have to confess to someone in person, you can't confess with love letters." I said. "Your mom has always been so cool Lucy! She's such a gorgeous career woman!" Levy commented. "I wish I could be as honest as she is." Levy continued. "Your worried and jealous aren't you?" Cana asked. "Wouldn't it be nice to get a love letter once" I asked out of the blue. "What? I didn't know that Lucy wanted to be as popular as Cana?" Levy stated. "So that's why you changed your ribbons. You wanted to change your image!" She continued. "No way! Mom did this!" I replied. "You must've learned the secret to become popular from your mom!" Levy continued with sparkles magically appearing. "She sparkles more than Edward from Twilight..." Cana commented. "Why would you say that!" Levy said. "It's the truth." I said with a pokerface. The bell rang and we began running towards school.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

"I have something important to say everyone!" Listen carefully." Mavis said. She stomped on the ground and asked, "Do you like your eggs fully cooked or half cooked?" I sweatdropped again for the second time that day. "Answer me Natsu!" My teacher continued pointing a stick at Natsu. "W-Well I guess either way is fine." Natsu answered. "Excatly! Either way is fine!" Mavis replied. Mavis continued talking about eggs. Levy whispered to me," Our teachers a little bizzare.." I nodded in agreement. "Okay. Now I have to introduce a transfer student." Mavis said talking about something important. "So you decided to talk about eggs first." Cana stated. "Please come in Akemi."

**A/N: I made Eclairs last name be Akemi because Eclair doesn't have a last name ._. Anyway onward!**

An incredibly stunning lady walked in. People began commenting about how she's hot and cute. I looked with wide eyes. _'It's the girl from my dreams!"_ I thought. "No way! It can't be her!" I stated. "Please introduce yourself." Mavis said. "I am Eclair Akemi. Please to meet you all." She stated. She was looking at me. I tried to hide my self.

~Timeskip!~

Lucy's Pov

It only had been a short amount of time and Eclair is already popular. People kept on asking her questions. "Akemi seems so mysterious." Levy stated. "Hey Lucy do you know her?" Cana asked. "It seems like she's been staring at you for a while." Levy said. "Sorry, I'm so nervous. I don't feel well." Eclair said. People began arguing over who should take her to the nurse's office. "It's okay. Don't worry about it, I'll ask the person who is in charge." Eclair said standing up. She began walking towards me. "Lucy Heartfilia, your the class nurse right?" Akemi asked. I shyly nodded. "Can you take me to the nurse's office?" Akemi asked. We left the room and began walking towards the nurse's office. Eclair seemed to know the way. "Excuse me but how did you know I was the class nurse?" I asked. " told me" Eclair replied. "Akemi?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Just call me Eclair." She replied. "Homura..." I mumbled. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Thats a pretty fancy name." I stated. Once we made it to the bridge that connected this building to another she turned around and asked, "Lucy Heartfilia. Do you believe that you life is precious to you?" The question caught me off guard and she continued, "Do you think that your friends and family are valuable." "W-Well I do." I replied nervously thinking it was somehow a trick question. "If they are then don't think of becoming something that you aren't." Akemi said. "If you do, you'll lose everything." She continued. "All you need to be is Lucy keep being the person you've always beem." She finished walking away.

~Timeskip!~

Lucy's Pov

Akemi was currently working on an incredibly complex math problem. Surprisingly she got it right. Everyone in the room clapped at her achievement.

~Timeskip!~

Lucy's Pov

Eclair was running on track and she managed to jump over the pole perfectly. Everyone again clapped.

**A/N: I'm sorry but I know what it is I just dont know the name. Its the thing where you run and jump over the pole and land on the beanbag. I just cant somehow think today.**

~Timeskip and setting change!~

Lucy's Pov

"What? What does that mean?" Cana asked with a fry mid-way into her mouth. "So you dont understand whats going on." I replied. "She's a hottie who's good at academics and athletics. How can she be a total nutjob." Cana said again. "How badly does that transfer student want to be remembered?!" Cana exclaimed frustrated. "Moe. Is this MOE!" Cana said pounding her head on the table earning us sweatdrops. "Is this really you first time meeting Akemi?" Levy asked. "Assuming I haven't lost my mind." I stated. Cana immediately got up and said, "What do you mean? You mean there is another you that is isane!" "I kinda saw her in my dream last night." I confessed. They were drinking their drinks and then they laughed. "You want to be remembered also don't you Lucy!" Levy laughed. I tried defending myself but it didn't work. "What happened in this dream of yours." Cana asked. "Well I don't remember it well but I did know it was a strange dream." I answered. "Maybe you really met her before." Levy said. We looked at her surprised. "Even though you may not remember it anymore." Levy continued before ranting off again, "you may have an impression of her deep inside your heart." We chat a little bit before leaving.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's pov

I was listening to some song at the CD store until I heard someone say help. I took the headphones off and looked around seeing who said that. "Help Lucy!" I heard the voice again. I decided to look for this person.

~Setting change!~

Lucy's pov

"Who is that?" I asked for the person that is calling my name. "Help!" I heard the voice say again. I saw a renovation in process sign and decided that the person that needed help was in there. I walked around the dark place and asked, "Where are you?" "Who are you?" I asked again. "Help!" It said again and a tick mark appeared on my forehead. If it needed help then tell me where you are! I saw one of the ceiling panels fall and a blue bleeding cat fell out. It was panting heavily. I picked it up and asked, "Was it you?" "Help..." The cat replied weakly. I saw some chains on the ceiling fall and the transfer student walked out in the clothes it wore in my dream. "Eclair?" I asked her. "Leave him alone." Eclair ordered. "But he is injured." I replied. "Don't be mean to him!" I said holding the cat closer. Akemi walked closer and said, "That is none of your business." "But he asked me to help!" I retorted. "He asked me to help him so I'm helping him!" I continued. "Really?" She asked. I nodded. A cloud of smoke appeared knocking away Eclair. I saw Levy using the fire extinguisher and then throwing it at Eclair. "Over here Lucy!" Levy yelled. I ran towards her with the cat. We were running and Levy asked me, "What on earth is she doing! And what is that cat!" I replied, "It asked me to help." We saw some strange things happening. The place started transforming into something different. "The halls are changing dramatically." Levy stated. I saw giant cottonballs with mustaches appear. Butterflies and rose bushes appeared as well. We saw that the cotton balls were connected to a stick and that stick was connected to a butterfly. They surrounded us. "This isn't real is it?" Levy asked. "We're just having a nightmare right?" I agreed. Black scissors appeared and the cotton balls had pure black eyes appear. I saw some chain break. It created a circle around us and a yellow light engulfed us. By the time the yellow light dissipated the cottonball monsters were gone. "That was really dangerous but your safe now." We heard someone say. We turned around to see a girl in our school uniform that had long white hair. "Wow, you saved Happy?" She asked us. "Thank you, he is a very important friend of mine." The girl thanked. "I heard him. He spoke in my mind." I replied. "I see." The girl said. "Based on your uniforms I assume you are from Fairy High?""Are you 2nd years?" The girl asked. We nodded. "Who are you?" Levy asked. "Right I need to introduce myself." The girl said. Right after she said that the black scissors appeared again. "But before that." She said leaning back. She let her left foot slide in a circle with her right as a pivot. She threw the thing that was in her hand into the air. She hopped around and little flowers appeared. She caught the thing that looked like an egg. "Do you mind if I took care of something first?"She asked and streams of light appeared from the egg. The same yellow light engulfed her. By the time the light dissipated she was wearing different clothes.

**A/N: The clothes that mira shall wear is her gmg outfit. The soul gem for the people that have watched it is in the same place. For the people that haven't watched it. It is a flower pin with a flower-shaped topaz on the pin.  
**

She was standing on some ledge with the cottonballs trying to reach her. She jumped into the air. She waved her arm and billions of muskets and rifles appeared. They all fired at the same time creating a storm of bullets. The bullets made contact with the crowd of cottonballs and a huge explosion was created. After the explosion subsided the crowd was eradicated. She landed softly on the ground and I exclaimed, "Amazing!" We saw the place go back into the place we were in before. We breathed out a sigh of relief. We saw Eclair appear looking at our savior. "The witch has already fled. If you want to kill her, please go as soon as possible." The girl said to Eclair. "I won't get in your way this time." She continued. "I need to deal with someone else." Akemi said. "You don't seem to understand, what I mean is that I won't kill you this time." The girl explained. Eclair walked away stubbornly. After Eclair was gone the girl began healing the blue cat. The blue cat woke up. "Thank you Mira you saved me!" The cat said. "You should thank these two girls here, I was just passing by." the girl said pointing at us. The cat looked at us and said, "Thank you very much! My name is Happy!" "So you were the one asking me for help?" I asked Happy. "Your right, Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden." The cat said getting us surprised. "How do you know our names?" Levy asked. "There's something I want you to do for me." The cat explained. "I want you to make contracts with me and become puella magis!" The cat said.

~The end!~

* * *

Origanally I was supposed to create this yesterday but I had to go to my cousin's birthday party which was yesterday. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY VAMPIRE THAT CAN'T GET A TAN. YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PHONE!


End file.
